Una extraña relación
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: ¿Mittens y Bolt con problemas de pareja? Pues no parece ser el caso. ¿Se traerán entonces algo entre manos?


**Martes (9:35 AM):  
><strong>"**Oye, Van Damme Perruno, ¿No has visto mi collar?"  
><strong>"**Sí, lo dejé al lado de tu cama, ¿No lo viste?"  
><strong>"**Muy bien, porque no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, como ya sabes".  
><strong>"**Sí, por eso lo dejo donde está".  
><strong>"**No, ahora tráemelo".  
><strong>"**Siempre estoy llevando y trayéndote cosas…" -Dijo Bolt entre dientes, yendo en busca del collar.**

**11:19 AM:  
><strong>"**Mittens, tienes una mancha debajo del ojo".  
><strong>"**¿Una mancha? ¿Necesito decirte que fue cuando me llevaste por delante al bajar la escalera?"  
><strong>"**Bueno, no. Pero yo venía ladrando para buscarte, sin ver que estabas justo allí…"  
><strong>"**Siempre el mismo… Como si aún estuvieras en el Estudio cinematográfico, con tus superpoderes, para otra gran película".**

**14:50 PM:  
><strong>"**Bueno, Bolt, ya está bien, de películas románticas. Quiero ver una tuya".  
><strong>"**¿Por qué, Mittens? …Yo quiero que sigamos viendo las de amor".  
><strong>"**Debí imaginarlo: como nunca habrías conocido eso si no hubiera sido por mí…"  
><strong>"**Chicos, no los entiendo…" -Suspiró Rhino, bajando del sofá.  
><strong>"**Justamente, Mittens… Necesito aprender mucho más".  
><strong>"**Pero ahora veremos una película tuya, Bolt, y eso es todo".**

**19:21 PM:  
><strong>"**Mittens, ¿Por qué estás acostada ahí?"  
><strong>"**Porque es mi cama, héroe de acción…"  
><strong>"**Pero Mittens… Dormimos siempre en la cama de Penny, ¿Lo olvidaste?"  
><strong>"**¿Y tú crees que me gusta dormir en su cama? ¿No viste cómo me aprieta? ¡La otra noche casi me ahoga, con sus brazos de prensa hidráulica!"  
><strong>"**No, nunca la vi hacer eso. Tal vez…"  
><strong>"**Bueno, como sea. No dormiré con ella otra vez".  
><strong>"**Está bien. Voy a la cocina; volveré en otro momento".  
><strong>"**Chicos, cada vez los entiendo menos…" -Se agarraba la cabeza Rhino, mirando eso desde lejos.**

**1:22 AM:  
><strong>"**Bolt, ¿Podrías encender ahora la radio de la cocina, aunque sea con el volumen bajo? En diez minutos empieza ese programa que nos gusta".  
><strong>"**Enseguida, Mittens". -Se soltó de sus delgados brazos y fue a encender la radio.  
><strong>"**Hoy podemos hacer eso, ¿No, Gatita?"  
><strong>"**Por supuesto, mi Sol. Más tarde, ¿Te parece?"  
><strong>"**Me parece… (chuick) …Muy bien… (chuick), Mitty".**

**2:19 AM:  
><strong>"**Cuidado, Bolt. Creo que Penny acaba de salir del cuarto".  
><strong>"**Sí, la oí; sólo fue al baño. Sigamos con este bolero".  
><strong>"**Oh, qué música… ¡La reina del romanticismo!"  
><strong>"**Tú eres mi reina en eso, Mittens".  
><strong>"**Por ahí dicen que el tango es muy apropiado para bailar en pareja…"  
><strong>"**Bueno, mañana lo probaremos, Mittens".  
><strong>**Unos ojos desorbitados miraban, desde un rincón, a la Gata bailando con el Perro.  
><strong>"**Esto va a dejarme la cabeza hecha un panqueque".**

**5:31 AM:  
><strong>"**Oh, ooooooh… Bolt, qué bueno eres ahora, en esto. Me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos".  
><strong>"**Mejor no, Mittens… No hace falta llamar la atención".  
><strong>"**Lo sé… Oooooh… Pero también siento como si fueras a dejarme… Embarazada para los próximos dos años, Bolty".  
><strong>"**Entonces intentaré que sean más, Mitty".**

**7:29 AM:  
><strong>"**Se nos terminó la noche, Bolt…"  
><strong>"**¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"  
><strong>"**Yo quiero dormir un rato".  
><strong>"**Yo tengo ganas de jugar..."  
><strong>"**¿En serio? ¿Después de toda esta velada?"  
><strong>"**Sí, todavía tengo algo de energía para gastar".  
><strong>"**Mejor ve a dormir, Bolt…"  
><strong>"**No, vamos a jugar".  
><strong>"**A dormir, Bolt… ZZZZZZ"**

**9:17 AM:  
><strong>"**Mittens, hazme el desayuno". -Pidió Bolt, yendo a la cocina.  
><strong>"**¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Estuve haciéndotelo durante dos años, mientras tú ibas por allí para buscar el diario!"  
><strong>"**Sí, por supuesto… El que tú siempre me pedías".  
><strong>"**Pues desde hoy será todo al revés, Bolt. Tú harás mi desayuno".  
><strong>**Desde el living llegó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose abruptamente. Un Hamster había salido por allí, caminando desde entonces sólo sobre sus manos y diciendo sin parar extrañas fórmulas algebraicas.**

**(Aunque tal vez todos lo sepan, quería escribir esto: panqueque es lo mismo que hot cake).**

**El otro día hablé de que pensaba comenzar un nuevo fic... Increíblemente, ya tengo todo el argumento para desarrollar y dentro de poco voy a poder empezar a traer los capítulos.**


End file.
